Children that have outgrown a rearward facing restraint must be moved into forward facing child safety seat comprising a harness for the child, and which is secured in the vehicle by the vehicle seatbelt and a tether strap.
In the event of a sudden deceleration, as occurs in a vehicle impact, any slack in the vehicle seat belt will permit at least some forward travel of the child safety seat, resulting in potentially harmful shock loads for both the seat and, more importantly, its occupant.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.